


under the sheets with you

by chiasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, heck both of them didn't show it, i don't really know what this is supposed to be, seungkwan just wan't to cuddle, wonwoo doesn't show it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiasa/pseuds/chiasa
Summary: seungkwan loves cuddling and wonwoo obliges





	under the sheets with you

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i ship them a lot but idk this is short and crappy and i wrote it at 4 am last night because i couldn't sleep and i really love wonkwan please love them like i do they're so fluffy i cri

Seungkwan loves cuddling and is a known cuddler amongst the members. No, it’s not a habit he developed over the years of sleeping with his favourite pillow. Instead, it’s a necessity for him to sustain himself; like a way for him to replenish his life force. To Boo Seungkwan, cuddling is a form of healing for the soul and he indulges himself in it, with whoever willing of course. Except that most of the hyungs stops him at hugs or neck nuzzles during the day, and by nighttime, they won’t allow Seungkwan into their beds - leaving him totally unsatisfied and probably cranky the next morning.

 

However, there’s always that one person who invites him into his bed, to snuggle next to him under the covers despite the tiny space. It’s Seungkwan’s favourite person, the one who provides him with the warmth and comfort no one else can; the person is none other than Wonwoo hyung. Wonwoo is probably the only one out of the lot that entertains his ridiculous, whimsical requests. He feels lucky that Wonwoo hyung has a soft spot for him as compared to the rest of the members because he too feels the same way, if not, even more than Wonwoo does. Seungkwan can’t help but feel grateful that his Wonwoo hyung understands his way of healing his soul, so  _so_ thankful.

 

Like any other night, Seungkwan can’t seem to sleep in his cold empty bed after a long day of work. They had schedule after schedule packed to no end and despite that, his body is thrumming with energy, like a live wire in a closed circuit. The adrenaline rushes through his veins, Seungkwan feels so alive in the dead of the night. He realises that everyone else is fast asleep. His roommates, Seokmin and Jisoo, are dead asleep. He peeps into the other room and he hears Seungcheol hyung’s snore, then proceeds to the other room where the rest were; that includes Wonwoo hyung.

 

Seungkwan’s hand freezes, hand ghosting against the stainless steel door handle before letting it fall. For the first time in ages, his heart breeds reluctance. He finds himself holding back as the realisation sets in, that Wonwoo hyung’s back hurt so much during practice due to sharing a bed with him. He pauses for a moment and sigh. Then he notices it, heavy footsteps coming right at him. It stops behind him and a hand moves past his waist to twist the door knob.

 

“You shouldn’t just stand there.” Breath hot, voice deep.

 

The hair on the back of his nape stands from brush of hot air against it and he shivers involuntarily. Seungkwan stiffens as the familiar smell of shampoo evades his senses.

 

He nods weakly before feeling himself getting nudged forward by a very sleepy Wonwoo, right into his bed and under the covers. The smell of lavender soap is strong and overwhelming. However it calms the erratic storm in Seungkwan’s heart. He snuggles into the warmth of Wonwoo’s embrace, nuzzling his face right into his neck. He hums tiredly

 

“Hyung,” Seungkwan whispers, hoping that Wonwoo’s awake.

 

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” Wonwoo’s voice is thick with fatigue as he squints his eyes to look at the smaller one in his arms.

 

Seungkwan purses his lips, feeling the reluctance pooling in the pits of his stomach. He begins slowly, “I think this would be the last night I’ll sleep here… with you.”

 

“Why?” Wonwoo sounds confused. Seungkwan doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s wearing a deep frown.

 

“Because your back probably hurts from all the sharing,” Seungkwan sighs as he plays with the hem of his own shirt, nervous for what he’ll say next. “And also because I like you.”

 

There’s pin drop silence following that and Seungkwan’s heart drops. He doesn’t know what to expect from the silence, doesn’t know how he should react so he stills himself, pulling away from the comfort of Wonwoo’s embrace.

 

It’s an ugly feeling, to somehow want to keep Wonwoo for himself. He no longer just wants the physical intimacy between the both of them; Seungkwan wishes that Wonwoo wants him as much as he does.

 

“But I like having you here,” comes Wonwoo’s gentle reply, arms tightening around Seungkwan’s waist. “I like the warmth you give me, the soft smell of your citrus shampoo, the nuzzles - everything.”

 

Seungkwan releases a shuddering breath from all the air he held in.

 

“I like you too.”

 

….

  
  


_ “Only Wonwoo hyung cares about me,” Seungkwan pouts unhappily, trying to win some of his hyungs attention over but they give him an unimpressed look instead. _

 

_ Seungkwan rolls his eyes and turns to the person sitting right next to him on the sofa in their living room. He nuzzles his head against the taller male’s shoulder affectionately. “Wonwoo hyung, you’re the best!” _

 

_ “I am, I am,” Wonwoo replies with a fond smile before going back to the book he’s been pouring over. _

 

_ Jun’s ear perks up from that comment and glares in Wonwoo’s direction despite the other male ignoring him blatantly. “Yeah yeah, best my ass. As if you aren’t benefitting from this arrangement yourself, Jeon Wonwoo,” he mutters loud enough for Wonwoo to hear. _

 

_ “What do you mean?” Seungkwan grows curious as to what Jun meant. _

 

_ “Look at that smug face and ask him yourself,” Jun huffs, turning back to watch some anime with Jisoo and Soonyoung. _

 

_ Seungkwan looks at the male beside him expectantly, waiting for an answer. _

 

_ Feeling a stare on him, Wonwoo cleared his throat, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and said a soft  _ nothing. 

  
_ The only thing Seungkwan noticed from that conversation was a light pink dusting Wonwoo’s cheeks. _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading booboos luv u ;*


End file.
